


Yes, Mommy

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Mommy Kink, Nursing Kink, Vaginal Sex, kitty!genji, lots of boobie attention tbh, minus the lactation, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: You find a horny Genji kitty sleeping on your bed. Inspired bythis art.Proofread by the kindpoutypanic





	Yes, Mommy

You entered your room to find Genji was asleep on your bed again, despite having a perfectly good one of his own. His tail, matching in colour to the skin beneath his armour, curled around his body. He was probably here because of the open curtains on the window above your bed. The sun was at the perfect angle to cast its warm rays on the bed. And also your unmade bed, a bit of rebellion each morning against being an adult for the rest of the day. Not to mention your sheets and blankets are due for a wash and smell strongly of you.

If you were right, he was here to make a further mess of the bed. You reached down and flicked the bell tied around his neck, tucked under his chin. It was as simple as that to wake him. He quickly grabbed your hand, stretching length-wise down the bed, then rolled over to greet you.

"I have been waiting for you, Mommy," Genji said brightly. 

He wasn't sleepy at all, despite just waking up. You grinned down at him, ready for some fun. But you had to make sure he knew his place. Your returned the strength of his grip on your hand, giving him a harder stare.

"Have you been behaving?"

"I always behave," he answered in the same bright voice as before.

"Don't act innocent," you told him. He let your hand go and used his arms to hug you closer to the edge of the bed, "I guess it doesn't matter as long as you behave for me in here."

Genji teased at your clothed sex from behind with a couple fingers.

"Okay, okay. I know what you want; move over," you said, shooing him.

Genji moved aside so you could sit on the bed. After you sat, he invaded your lap, cuddling against your chest, and sticking his head between your breasts. You barely heard him say, "I missed you, Mommy."

You drew him back, lying on the bed. His hands eagerly snuck under your shirt and took greedy handfuls of your breasts. You lifted your shirt and threw it elsewhere, making it easier for him. You placed your hands over Genji's and arched into his palms.

"Don't you want more, Baby?"

"Yes, Mommy," he hissed.

He backed off to removed his visor. It fell off with a quiet hiss into his hands. He placed it onto the bed at the side without taking his eyes off your chest. He impatiently tried to crawl onto you again, but you held him back with a hand to his helm. You removed your pants next, throwing them over the side of the bed. Genji shifted over to lie on top of you, straddling one of your legs. His tail stood straight up.

He lowered his mouth to your stomach and kissed it. He tickled circles around your belly button with light kisses. Then up back up to your right breast. His tongue grazed the tip of your nipple with his rough tongue, and you gasped his name. The end of his tail twitched in delight.

"You like pleasing your mommy, don't you?"

He smiled.

"I do."

Genji's tongue was sandpaper-like in texture just like a real cat. He ignored your nipples next, and gave the area around your areolas kitten licks. The warm, wet muscle dragging on your skin, making your breasts bounce gently. Starting from the outside, stopping just before the middle and moving on to another spot. It almost left your nipples aching. Then long licks starting from the bottom, passing over your erect nipple to the top side. He repeated the attention on the other mound. You almost scolded him for this, but your chest was his favourite part of you. He can finish with just a hand on one boob; he's done it before.

Genji finally wrapped his lips around your left nipple and tugged. Then he sucked it deeper into his mouth, watching your face carefully for any signs of displeasure. The tip of your nipple brushed against the hard ridges of the roof of his mouth. Your mouth opened in a silent moan, and your knees parted in an equally silent plea for more. Staying attached to your breast, Genji braced himself on the bed with his hand by your side, and reached down to free his soft, human cock from its confines. He tucked it up against his stomach to lie against your thigh. It was hot in contrast to the rest of his body.

The previously busy hand kneaded your unattended breast. Enveloping as much as he could in his palm and fingers and squeezing gently. His eyes fell closed, and he lazily rocked his hips, grinding his cock against your thigh. You let him enjoy himself suckling your breast, taking pleasure in the fact that his cock hardened because of his mommy. The only thing you made him do for you was grind his knee between your legs, which you held tight against you. Your mouth fell open, quiet pants puffing out.

He began to hum against your breast, the soft vibrations sending a shiver down your spine into your clit. You put your hands on either side of his face and regarded him smugly.

"Are you purring for me?"

He opened his eyes momentarily, but they shut again so he could continue to chase his own pleasure against your leg. You took that as a yes. You relaxed back against bed, listening to the sound of his breathing steadily pick up speed.

"Cum for Mommy, Baby."

You gave the order when his purring was laboured. A short whine, and he came onto your stomach in fat, warm droplets. He finally detached from your breast and crawled backwards, some sleepiness on his face from the recent orgasm. Despite that, he happily lapped up his milky white cum. His rough tongue made you giggle, and you instinctively grabbed his head to make him stop.

His tongue took one last swipe across his lips, staying still, waiting for you to tell him what to do next.

"Fuck me, Baby?"

As long as he was getting what he wanted, he wouldn't turn you down.

"Yes, Mommy," he replied, his voice respectfully quiet.

Words that no one ever heard besides you. The usual playfulness was completely, replaced by his base need to please you. It would easily carry him to another orgasm. You let him open your legs, and then he sank down between them. He purred again and gave you a testing lick. The texture of his tongue was too much on such sensitive flesh, and you almost jumped backwards on the bed.

"No, no! Ow! Too rough!"

He stopped, his tongue still hanging out. You pointed at the area between your legs.

"Get inside me," you commanded.

"Of course, Mommy."

He was quick about jerking himself back to a harder state and lining himself up. What a good kitty. You impatiently opened your thighs farther. He sheathed himself inside you in one quick thrust. He cautiously pumped you with slow, even thrusts, waiting for you to give him instructions.

You let him sweat for a few minutes, enjoying his dick slide against the rim of your pussy. Listening to the slick sounds of him fucking you and the bright jingle of the bell at his throat.

"Faster, Baby."

The jingle of the bell got louder. Your moans increased in volume as well, and he hardened noticeably inside you. Genji put a finger to your clit and rubbed it side-to-side. He was a such a good boy for you, taking care of his mommy's needs while taking care of his own. The pressure started steadily expanding in your lower body. Genji switched breasts again, using his tongue to lap at the nipple and guide it in past his lips to resume sucking.

Genji was losing control, thrusting into you faster and faster. Genji observed your face again, flicking his tongue against your hardened nipple. He needed to know he was pleasing his mommy.

"Good boy," you whined, giving him what he wanted. He earned it.

Genji groaned loudly in his throat. He scrunched his face in concentration, eyes shut, trying to keep control and keep his lips on your breast, enhancing his orgasm. His warm cum filled your insides. The pressure in your lower stomach exploded in pleasure across your entire body. Your chest arched back on the bed, ripping your nipple from Genji's mouth.

While you lay there, basking in the post-orgasm bliss, he leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against yours, humming happily.

"Your face is sweaty!" You exclaimed, pushing him back.

"Clean Mommy, will you?"

Genji was a good boy; he knew what to do next. He pulled out and gingerly licked the cum from your overstimulated parts. He even lifted his hips in the air, wrapped his fingers around his spent shaft, and then slid them up, catching most of the cum. He made a show of cleaning off his hand, showing off for his mommy.

He, and his tail, curled up beside you, his cheek on your arm. Normally, you got up after sex, to clean up, to pee, but you were stuck. No one gets up when there's a cat on them.


End file.
